Jacob and Edward
by Davey09
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires are supposed to hate each other. Why can't these two follow rules? Does not fit in with any of the books really.
1. Part One

**Part One**

* * *

"You stink," Jacob grumbled as he moved further into the house, "The whole house stinks."

"Thanks," Edward said dryly as he shut the door.

"Sorry," Jacob turned, his eyes so easily turned into those of a puppy.

"I guess I can forgive you," Edward melted. He then moved over until he was only an inch away from Jacob. Edward could feel the heat radiating off of him. He resisted the urge to reach out and pull him closer. It was so hard to repulse the bare-chested boy. As usual Jacob was only in his sweatpants exposing most of this beautiful body. Edward shook his head and walked further into the room.

Jacob followed with a confused expression on his face. Bella had made them promise to be good. How could he not be good around Edward. The boy was absolutely beautiful. Like carved out of the statue of David himself, and just as hard. Jacob's eye dropped down past Edwards back. He smirked as he watched the boys butt.

"Jacob you really make this hard!" Edward was suddenly right in front of him.

"Why can't we?" Jacob closed the gap and gasped as his hand touched Edwards bare arm. His hand felt like it might freeze off.

"Jacob!" Edward pulled away. He, unlike Bella, could get away when Jacob suddenly became forceful.

"We don't have to tell Bella," Jacob smiled pleadingly. He wanted Edward so bad and he had no clue why. For years he had heard stories about how bad the Cullen family was. Yet here he stood wanting Edward more than life itself.

"I can't do that do Bella!" Edward snarled. Why wouldn't Jacob just let it go. He knew they was only here on a business run.

"Your not even with her anymore," Jacob laughed.

"I will _ALWAYS_ be with Bella," Edward's eyes flashed hurt and Jacob's heart sank. He didn't mean to hurt him.

"Edward," Jacob moved closer in an attempt to give him a hug.

"Business Jacob," Edward stopped him short and disappeared up the stairs. Jacob lobbed behind him. He knew Edward wanted him just as much as he wanted Edward. The only thing was to get him to accept it. What more could he do? He's in his house in only sweatpants practically begging for him to love him. How more pathetic can you get.

"I know you know what I'm thinking," Jacob spoke as he walked into Edward's bedroom.

"Trying to ignore it," Edward has his back to Jacob going through papers. Suddenly a thought crossed Jacobs mind that made Edward drop the papers. "Jacob don't."

"To late," Jacob walked over behind Edward.

"Get your damn clothes back on!" Edward spun around. Before he could even read Jacob's mind his mouth was full of fire. He tried to pull away but the werewolf had him in a locking grip. It was then that the fire went out. Jacob didn't move but he could no longer feel the heat. For almost a hundred years now he had felt so cold. He had _been_ so cold. Now as he stood with Jacob's naked frame holding him, the cold went away. Edward was surprised when he found himself kissing back. It wasn't long until he pushed the young werewolf back onto his bed. As he stood over the boy he could see Jacob smile. He didn't have to ask any questions as he read his thoughts.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**


	2. Part Two

Part Two

* * *

Jacob didn't bother unbuttoning Edward's shirt, with two hands he ripped it off. Edward had already had his pants unbuttoned and down by the time he was finished. With such quick speed Jacob nearly missed it, his head was on a pillow and Edward was kissing down his body. His lips once cool on his skin now felt perfect. To him it seemed as though they were made for each other, fire and ice combining to create and equal. Jacob's intake of breath could be heard as Edward hit below his waist. He looked down to see the Vampire kissing around his old friend, who was standing straight up. He then lurched into a sitting position with a loud moan as Edward completely engulfed his member. It was cold, no - freezing, at first but then like the kisses it all went away. Jacob smiled down at his sudden lover. His gaze was soon met by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. With that Edward licked at the tip of Jacob's member. An actual chill ran down his back. Jacob then let his head fall back and began to moan out, not holding anything back. Edward started running his hands up Jacob's body. The sensation was cool but not uncomfortable. One hand then dropped and started running up and down Jacob's hairy legs, one of the perks of being a wolf. Edwards other hand stayed playing with each nipple for some time. All this while he slowly gained speed on Jacob's now fully mast member. Jacobs body began to shake and he was suddenly afraid she was going to phase, but the look in Edward's eyes sent a whole new message to his brain. He wasn't going to phase, he was having one of the best orgasms of his teen life.

"Edward," Jacob managed with his shaky voice, "Won't be much-"

"Shhh," Edward quickly left Jacob but as the boy whimpered he quickly returned.

"Oh fuck," Jacob closed his eyes again and grabbed the sheets, there was a tearing sound. But, Edward seemed like he didn't even notice as he expertly started to come to his grand finale.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward left Jacob again with a wicked smiled.

"Please," Jacob whimpered with his puppy eyes again.

"You asked for it," Edward smiled and again went down on Jacob's member. He was so close. His grip tightened on the sheets and his ass lifted off the bed, then he felt Edwards finger. If it hadn't have been chilled in the contact he might not have noticed it. He felt no pain when he noticed just where it had been place, deep inside his now raised ass. Jacob could handle no more. His member grew inside of the Vampires mouth and then released. He screamed out in pleasure as gush after gush of his seed rocketed into Edward's all to willing mouth. The moment seemed to last forever, yet, still ended to soon.

"Oh, Edward," Jacob huffed, eyes still closed.

"How was the Cullen special?" Edward's voice read of a smile.

"That better not be it," Jacob opened his eyes and looked at the body that now lay next to him.

"Oh honey," Edward leaned in and kissed Jacob, "It's just begun."

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

**

* * *

**Jacobs mind started to race, making Edward laugh. Jacob growled lowly and rolled over top of the vampire. Edward smiled and Jacob started repeating Edwards previous actions. The difference was that as Jacob got to each of Edwards diamond hard nipples he lapped at them playfully. To Jacobs surprise Edward had a pretty good covering of hair for a Vampire. He always pictured them smooth. Edward was not as hairy as he was but still had a nice covering. Jacob nudged his nose a little in Edwards little patch of hair around his belly button. Then he homed in on his mark. A moan escaped from Edwards mouth as Jacob took Edward into his mouth.

"Oh," Edward encouraged as the heat from Jacob's mouth slowly died out. At first Edward thought he might end up with burns but like the kiss before it equaled out. He allowed himself then to just lay back and enjoy Jacob's work. He felt Jacob's hands exploring his body. Their warmth caressing him everywhere. He was just about to give into the pleasure when Jacob stopped. He opened his eyes to see the werewolf grinning at him.

"Not yet," Jacob re-took his place laying next to Edward, "You weren't done with me yet."

Jacob watched as Edward wordlessly moved to the end of the bed. He picked up one of Jacob's feet and started massaging it. Jacob closed his eyes and settled back. It was very comforting. Then he felt something cold running along his foot. He opened his eyes and saw Edward running his tongue along his sole. Another chill found its way up Jacob's spine. Yet another as Edward repeated his actions on Jacob's other foot and then the chills continued to pulse up and down as Edward licked along his leg. He played with the hairs on his inner calf as he made his way up. Soon he was at Jacob's inner thigh and Jacob couldn't hold back his immediate arousal. Jacob nearly lost his second load when Edward started licking at his balls.

"You like that?" Edward's low voice teased.

"Yes," Jacob barley whimpered.

"Then you'll love this," Edward smirked.

Edward had to hold back a laugh of glee when he heard Jacob's shouts of pleasure. He didn't tease his way down this time he went for the instant kill.

This time Jacob's member swelled in ecstasy and even leaked a little pre-cum as Edward acceded upon his ass. No one had ever done that to him before. As Edward's tongue moved its way around Jacob could not help but whine in pleasure. He wanted more and found himself soon voicing this fact.

"Make love to me Edward!" Jacob shouted out. Edward stopped what he was doing and raised his head.

"I thought you would never ask," Edward responded crawling up Jacob. Their mouths suddenly locked in a kiss. With quickness that only Edward could attempt Jacob felt himself prepared for what was to come. Edward met Jacobs eyes and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes," Jacob returned the smile and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry Wolfboy," Edward whispered in his ear, "I'll be gentle."

Jacob let out a whine as Edward pushed forward. Edward reached up and stroked his cheek. Jacob leaned into it and reopened his eyes. Edward was looking back. The chill of the contact from Edward dulled the pain quickly. Jacob reached up and pulled Edward to him kissing him violently with a growl being released from somewhere in his throat. Edward took the actions as encouragement and sped up his movements. Jacob pulled back from the kiss and let out a howl of pleasure. Looking into each others eyes they noted they were black with lust. Both letting the wild side to come out. Soon they were rolling around, at times even off the bed.

"Not much longer Edward," Jacob whimpered. He could feel something deep down, it was more than an approaching orgasm.

"Whenever your ready," Edward spoke effortlessly. He smiled to himself.

A few moments later Jacob started to moan, it was coming. He didn't even notice Edward move until he felt the chill on his member, that was all it took, Jacob went wild. He felt the orgasm come but he also felt something else begin, the change. He couldn't stop it like he normally could. Jacob felt Edward run his hands through the newly sprouted fur, he howled in pleasure. The orgasm seemed to last forever and he pegged it as happening in this skin. He had never tried it before. When it was over he opened his eyes and felt Edward lower himself on his stomach.

"Pretty good, huh Wolfboy?" He smiled.

_Best I've had_, Jacob licked Edwards face. Then while still in his wolf form he flipped Edward over and pinned him to the bed. He pushed his way down rubbing Edward's body with this fur. He began lapping at Edward and what seemed to soon Edward was finished. He moved up and laid next to him.

"Thanks," Edward laid against Jacob.

_No, thank you._ Jacob licked Edwards face.

"I love you," Edward whispered a few moments later.

_What about Bella?_ Jacob couldn't help but think.

"Not meant to be," Edward spoke simply.

_I love you too, _Jacob scooted himself closer.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
